


Volleyball

by kairaindaeyo



Series: beach day [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vacation, playful mingyu, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairaindaeyo/pseuds/kairaindaeyo
Summary: As Myungho invited Wonwoo and Mingyu to play beach volleyball with the rest of the members, the lovers, in their own world, failed to follow right away.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: beach day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part of my one shot meanie vacation series, please enjoy! ^^

_"Kids, wake up. We're here."_

Hearing the leader's call, Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt the weight of Mingyu's head that sat on top of his. Not moving an inch, he roamed his eyes around the place they arrived at while adjusting his eyes from the harsh light that passed through the van's window. Before waking up the man beside him, he carefully reached his hands towards the curtain, sliding it sideways, so the light would not blind Mingyu.

Wonwoo lightly tapped on the younger's thigh. _"Wake up, we have to go out now."_

The sleepy fella let out a grunt as a refusal to comply with the older member. _"Wake up, Mingyu."_ He tried hitting a little bit harder and slightly shifted his head.

Now awake, Mingyu sat up straight and paused to take in the situation at the moment. Realizing they've arrived at the vacation resort, the younger glanced at the man who wake him and flashed a faint smile.

 _"Let's help the others unload the luggage.",_ said the older. Although still half awake, the two made their way out of the vehicle and assisted the other members who are busy arranging their bags and carry-ons. It was not long before the boys went ahead as Wonwoo and Mingyu fell a little behind.

The members were stunned as they passed several pools with different temperatures and depths, built in between the two buildings across another, and just past that, the white fine sand touched the sole of their loafers that left prints as they walked. 

_"Wonwoo hyung."_

Hearing his name, the man turned his head back only to see Mingyu clicking the button of the camera that was held close to his face. He looked down shyly and smiled.

As a habit, the taller walked up to Wonwoo and lowered the device, allowing both of them to check out the shot at the same time.

The photo showed the older's flustered face upon the call of Mingyu, with the blue sea and cottages in the background. The two grinned widely, immersed in their own world.

 _"I wasn't prepared! I could've posed cooly if you told me."_ Wonwoo looked up to the other member who is taking his time, admiring the photo.

 _"What do you mean? I think it looks perfect already."_ Mingyu lovingly muttered.

The older felt his heart skip a beat as his cheeks bloomed a rosy color. Not wanting Mingyu to see his flustered state, he hurried towards the other members and placed his luggage along the other's. The younger who was left behind followed right away, satisfied at the way he made Wonwoo feel.

 _"Guys! We have four rooms, should we divide it the same way we did with our ride?"_ Jeonghan's question was answered by the overlapping 'yes' of all the members.

 _"Jeonghan hyung, can I have a key? Wonwoo hyung, Myungho, and I, were in the same van."_ Mingyu walked up to his member.

 _"Oh, I just gave it to Myungho, he went ahead first."_ Jeonghan pointed towards where the other went already.

_"Okay, thanks hyung."_

The two walked the course of direction their member instructed and came across Myungho who is now going back to the beach after loading his things in the room. _"Here's the key, our room number is 104. The members wanted to play volleyball so I went ahead. Make sure to follow right away okay? Right away!"_ Smirking, Myungho hurried towards the court near the cottages while shouting his words.

The two's relationship is not a secret as they are not the lone couple among the members and with that, the both of them understood what Myungho meant in his 'warning speech', to follow right away.

The lovers headed to their room and as Wonwoo entered first, he was instantly greeted by the nice scent of the newly cleaned room 

_"Which bed do you prefer? Or maybe we could share?"_ Mingyu followed behind the older and closed the door upon getting in.

Wonwoo shook his head while smiling. _"Looks like our little Myungho already fixed that for us."_

The two single beds were placed beside each other on the left side of the room while the other single bed stood at the opposite side. Mingyu laughed out loud at his friend's gesture and threw himself on the soft mattress, pronto.

Wonwoo dragged their suitcases and positioned it beside the joint bed's coffee table. He sat on the bed and rummaged through their shared knapsack to get something they could change into. 

_"Should I get the white polo shirt out for you?"_ The older asked while the boyfriend mumbled a yes in response. _"How about your pants, will you change or not?"_

 _"Yes babe, can you get my black shorts please?"_ Mingyu turned to the older's side and bent his elbow, supporting his head with a hand, while he watches his lover look inside the bag for what he requested.

 _"I can't find it, are you sure you put that one in this bag?"_ Wonwoo paused his search for a while and turned to the younger.

Mingyu wondered if he might have packed it in the suitcase. _"I can't remember...that's okay. This will do for now, I'll look through my other luggage later."_

 _"Hmm, alright."_ , softly whispered the older.

Deciding to change into new clothes, Mingyu sat up beside Wonwoo and slipped out of the hoodie he was wearing. _"Babe, pass me my polo shirt?"  
_

Wonwoo pulled the requested clothing out of the bag and turned to his side, handing it to his half naked boyfriend. Although flustered at the sight of the younger's nice built, Wonwoo showed admiration towards the other's features.

 _"I might forget Myungho's words if you stare at me like that."_ Trapping the older's body on the bed frame using his strong arms, Mingyu leaned closer towards his lover's flushed face, eyes fixed on Wonwoo's soft, pink, lips. The younger felt the warm breath from the slightly open mouth of his boyfriend, who seems to be yearning for their lips to touch each other.

The tanned man paused for a second and searched for the dark eyes that were looking at his lips. He couldn't help but to smile, seeing his boyfriend wait for his kiss.

 _"Let's go play volleyball."_ The younger whispered between their breaths before proceeding to wear his shirt.

Wonwoo who was visibly expecting a kiss, bit his lip, banning a smile to form on his lips. _"Right... volleyball."_ ,he mumbled lowly as he changed into a navy blue tank top.

Mingyu chuckled, hearing the disappointment in the older's voice. _"Let's go?"_

Wonwoo nodded and went ahead to grab the door but before he could do so, the taller tugged one of his free hands. He felt the long fingers of Mingyu fondle his chin, raising his face to meet the one in front of him and felt a quick kiss land on his lips.

With the his free hand, Mingyu reached to twist the door knob while the other dragged the wrist of his blushing lover.


End file.
